Le jour où
by Aititeal
Summary: Petit recueil d'histoires sur Aventures. Des récits drôles, tristes, banales ou étranges... Venez donc suivre les petites péripéties de nos aventuriers préférés si vous en avez envie. (3 premiers chapitres déjà disponibles sur LesDeuxFollesDeMangas, je les remet ici dans le but de pouvoir continuer ce receuil) [Au passage, désolée des fautes, je fais de mon mieux]
1. Théo, le vrai paladin.

Grunlek connaît très bien ses compagnons, tellement bien qu'il connaît leurs habitudes, leurs réactions et même leurs secrets. Grunlek c'est un peu comme le grand frère toujours calme et prêt à écouter les plaintes de ses amis sans sourciller. Alors, le jour où Théo s'est comporté comme un vrai Paladin, il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier et il est sûr qu'il s'en souviendra toujours dans 10 ans tellement cet évènement l'a marqué !

Ce jour-là, ils venaient de passer les grandes portes renforcées d'une ville très célèbre pour ses produits que l'on ne trouve nul part ailleurs et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour trouver un endroit ou se restaurer. Grunlek avait été étonné de constater que Théo n'ait pas menacé les gardes, perchés sur leurs remparts, avec un habituel « Je suis Paladin Inquisiteur de la Lumière, laissez-nous entrer ou vous allez rencontrer mon poing. » mais qu'à la place il ait choisi de laisser Bob user de ses phrases à rallonges. Rien que cela fut déjà un exploit de la part du paladin ! Lui qui a toujours cette manie de menacer quiconque ait l'audace de traverser son chemin... Et puis Théo resta calme et silencieux, cela inquiéta Balthazar qui finit par lui lancer quelques piques pour qu'il réagisse un peu, mais rien à faire, il restait parfaitement calme et silencieux... Sur le coup ça les étonnait déjà pas mal qu'il ne daigne, pour une fois, ne pas relever mais ils finirent par se dire que le Paladin était tout simplement d'humeur à ne pas faire de vagues. Et quand, enfin, ils avaient trouvé une petite taverne et qu'ils purent commander leurs plats, une bagarre éclata... D'habitude ils auraient parié sur le gagnant et ignoré le reste mais...

''Arrêter vos conneries, vous risquez de blesser des gens et de casser des choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas. Retournez à vos places et ne vous faites plus remarquer ou vous allez avoir mon pied au cul.''

Théo en décida autrement et sépara les deux pauvres poivrots qui se tournaient autour.

''Tu n'es pas drôle Théo...

-Et tu trouves drôle le fait que deux idiots se tapent dessus en public ?

-Dixit le « paladin » qui sauve des petites filles en les chargeant au bouclier.

-Elle n'est pas morte.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.''

Enfin Théo redevenait un peu « normal » en réagissant.

Tout leur séjour dans cette ville se déroula ainsi : Théo protégeant des femmes ou des enfants sans en tuer un seul, empêchant deux imbéciles de déclencher des bagarres et l'inquisiteur ne menaça personne pour une fois ! Cela les avait perturbé les premiers jours, mais ils s'y étaient fait : Théo était capable de se comporter comme un vrai paladin de temps en temps.


	2. Bob fit face à son démon

Petit Balthazar marche dans les rues de la ville, petit Balthazar avance joyeusement jusqu'à sa maison. Aujourd'hui sa maman et son papa - boulanger- doivent lui faire un gâteau au chocolat pour son anniversaire. Petit Bob va avoir 6 ans, il est grand maintenant ! Petit Lennon est pressé, les gâteaux de son papa son toujours très bon, c'est un magicien pour les gâteaux ! Ses petits pas s'accélèrent, qu'il a hâte d'arriver bon sang !

Les grands s'écartent à son passage comme s'ils avaient peur de lui, mais petit Balthazar s'en fiche, son papa et sa maman l'attendent, il en est sûr. Alors il court, des scénarios d'anniversaire plus joyeux les uns que les autres dans la tête où il s'imagine son gâteau et ses cadeaux, ce qu'il est pressé ! Il allait tourner au coin de la rue quand une voix résonne dans son dos.Une voix grave qu'il connaît. Une voix qui le fait s'arrêter alors qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau s'écrase sur son bras. Cette voix qui crache sa colère sur le monde mais que personne ne semble entendre...

**_"Regarde-moi tous ces regards de dégoût, de peur et de haine. Regarde-moi tous ces êtres crasseux !"_**

Petit Bob se retourne, croyant que la source de cette voix se trouve dans son dos, mais rien. Rien d'autre qu'un vieux monsieur au dos voûté, au visage ridé, au crâne dégarni, à la barbe si longue et si blanche et aux yeux froids qui le fixent avec démence alors que les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel s'écrasent sur les pierres des allées de cette ville.

**_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette vieille croûte ?!"_**

Une fois de plus, petit Bob se retourne mais ne voit qu'une petite fille cachée derrière la jambe de son père, elle aussi le fixe mais avec peur cette fois.

Petit Lennon ne comprend pas, cette voix il l'entend de plus en plus souvent mais il ne voit jamais personne le suivre ou lui adresser la parole. D'où provient donc cette voix ?

**_"Qu'avez-vous tous à nous fixer bande de moucherons ?! Vous vous croyez supérieurs mais une simple pichenette vous fait pleurer !"_**

La tête du petit Balthazar se tourne à droite puis à gauche, mais ses yeux ne rencontrent que ceux des grands qui le fixent avec crainte et colère. Alors petit Balthazar a peur, il a peur parce que les grands se reprochent et que la voix crie, elle hurle des phrases emplies de méchancetés et de violences envers les habitants.

**_"Un jour, je vous tuerai ! Je vous ferai disparaître dans des flammes brûlantes et dévorantes ! Vous vous ferez consumer, votre chaire léchée par les flammes fondra, vos os finiront noircis et vous ne laisserez derrière vous que des cendres et une odeur de chair brûlée..."_**

Ces mots font peur au petit Bob qui finit par se remettre à courir dans une direction aléatoire dans l'espoir que la voix rocailleuse se taise. Il bifurque à gauche puis à droite, empreinte des ruelles sombres et étroites, trébuche à plusieurs reprises et finit par se laisser glisser contre un mur dans un cul-de-sac.. La voix ne s'est pas tarie, elle continue d'hurler sa haine et son envie de destruction dans ses oreilles alors petit Lennon plaque ses mains sur ces dernières. Il ne veut plus l'entendre, cette voix est insupportable et bien trop effrayante, sans compter sur le fait que les mots qu'elle crache sont horribles ! Il force fort sur ses petites oreilles, il n'entend presque plus le sifflement du vent, le brouha des gens et la pluie battante qui s'abat partout autour de lui.

**_"Je ferai souffrir tous ces humains de pacotilles..."_**

Petit Bob l'entend toujours ! Il entend toujours aussi distinctement cette voix semblable à celle d'un animal enragé, il ne comprend pas... Ses paupières se rouvrent en grands, dévoilant ses yeux écarquillés, cette voix serait... Dans sa tête ?... Impossible !

Face à lui, un miroir brisé et abandonné, censé refléter son image mais qui, à la place, lui montre quelqu'un d'autre... Non... Quelque chose d'autre... Lentement petit Bob laisse ses mains retombées sur ses genoux, il reste un petit moment étonné et finit par s'avancer à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce miroir. Il pose sa main contre le verre brisé et fixe la chose qui s'est, elle aussi, rapprochée. Cette créature possède des yeux de reptiles dorés, petit Bob se perd dans ce regard qui lui rappelle celui d'un chat à cause des pupilles fendues. Puis il remarque que la "peau" de la chose est couverte d'écailles rouges et que deux cornes ornes son front en plus de posséder deux longues canines aiguisées qui ne tiennent pas entièrement dans sa bouche. Quand il se rend compte que l'autre à posé sa main au même endroit que la sienne, il la retire, l'autre fait de même. Petit Bob fronce les sourcils, l'autre aussi, il penche la tête, l'autre aussi, il s'arrête un instant et réfléchit, l'autre ne bouge plus et le fixe.

Puis il comprend. Il comprend que la créature dans le miroir est son reflet, il écarquille les yeux et ouvre grand la bouche.

**_"Tu as vraiment _****_un tête d'idiot quand tu t'y met._****_"_**

La voix qu'il entend depuis un petit moment appartient à cette chose ?!

"Q-Qui es-tu ?!

**_-Moi ? Je suis toi._**

-Hein ?!

**_-Ne sois pas si étonné !"_**

Cette chose... Serait...Elle serait lui...? Petit Balthazar ne comprend plus !Elle ne peut pas être lui ! Il n'a pas d'écailles ni d'yeux dorés aux pupilles fondues lui !

**_"Peut-être, mais je suis toi, sinon comment expliquerais-tu que tu sois le seul à me voir et à m'entendre ?"_**

Il est le seul à l'entendre ? Non... Il ne peut pas être le seul, c'est tout simplement impossible !… Pourtant… Tout à l'heure, il n'y a eu que lui pour se retourner à l'entente de sa voix...

**_"Tu comprends vite, c'est bien !"_**

Petit Bob fronce de nouveau les sourcils.

"Tu lis dans ma tête ?

**_-Écoute petit, je te dis que je suis toi, il est donc normal que je puisse entendre tes pensées."_**

La chose marque un point... Mais il ne comprend toujours pas... Pourquoi entend-t-il sa voix, pourquoi la voit-il à la place de son reflet dans ce miroir, pourquoi est-ce que ce truc dit exister dans sa tête ?!

**_"Ehoh ! J'suis pas un truc d'abord, espèce d'idiot! J'suis un démon moi !_**

-U-un... Un d-démon ?...

**_-Regarde moi bien gamin, j'ai l'air d'une petite fée chétif et fragile ? Bien-sûr que je suis un démon ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?_**

-Mais c'est méchant les démons... J'suis pas méchant moi..."

Petit Bob recule, le gros lézard à cornes qui affirmait être un démon lui fais incroyablement peur. Cette créature dégage quelque chose de malsain, de terrifiant...

**_"Je. Suis. Un. Démon !"_**

Il ne veut plus s'en approcher, il recule encore jusqu'à buter contre le mur à laquelle il s'est adossé tout à l'heure.

**_"Pourquoi tu as peur de moi Balthazar ? Je suis toi ! Ça n'a pas de sens d'avoir peur de soi-même, tu ne crois pas ?_**

-T-tu n'es pas moi ! Je ne suis pas toi... Je... Je ne te ressemble pas !

**_-Voyons mon petit Balthazar ! Nous ne sommes qu'un ! Nous ne sommes pas pareilles certes, mais nous partageons le même corps, le même esprit. Nous sommes deux faces d'une même pièce."_**

Petit Bob réfléchit... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il a raison... Et... Peut-être qu'ils pourraient devenir amis... Après tous, ils devront cohabiter ensemble apparemment... Peut-être qu'il a jugé l'autre trop vite a cause de son apparence, de son statut de démon et de sa violence envers les autres... Peut-être est-il gentil au final ?...

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, un sourire bien trop grand pour être honnête s'étire sur les lèvres du diable.

"Tu... Tu es méchant ?...

**_-Moi ? Jamais de la vie !_**

-Pourquoi tu disais que tu voulais tuer les monsieurs et les madames tout à l'heure ?

**_-Que me racontes-tu là ? Je ne tuerai jamais personne moi, tu as dû mal comprendre..._**

-Ah bon ? Donc tu veux pas tuer les gens... Mais les démons c'est pas gentil...

**_-Sauf que moi je ne suis pas comme les autres ! Je n'aime pas faire de mal aux gens !"_**

Le petit Balthazar ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un court instant. Mais, la haine qu'il a entendu dans les paroles de l'autre plutôt lui fait comprendre qu'il mentait… et son sourire se fana instantanément.

**_"Pourquoi te mentirai-je ? Qu'aurai-je à y gagner ?"_**

D'un coup, petit Bob baisse la tête et entoure ses genoux de ses petits bras, ses cheveux châtain ondulant sont plutôt longs et cachent son expression au démon.

"Dis... Si tu es gentil... Tu veux pas être mon ami ?... Les autres enfants ont peur de moi parce que leurs parents disent que je suis méchant..."

La voix du petit se brise en terminant sa phrase, il relève légèrement la tête, dévoilant ses yeux chocolat brillant de tristesse exprimant beaucoup de solitude. Le petit Bob n'est pas méchant, au contraire il est incroyablement gentil et naïf, il cherche juste à avoir de la compagnie… Sans qu'on ne le rejette, sans qu'on ne lui en veuille alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal... Il veux pouvoir rire, courir, jouer et faire des bêtises avec les autres enfants de son âge. Il en a marre de passer sa journée tout seul, à attendre que ses parents reviennent... Bien sûr, quelques fois, il a le droit d'accompagner son papa ou sa maman à leur travail, les adultes là-bas sont tous très gentils avec lui ! Alors qu'en ville, des rumeurs ont tournées et aux yeux des gens il est quelque chose comme un enfant loup-garou ou encore un vampire voir un démon...

**_"Bien évidemment que je veux être ton ami !"_**

Petit Bob relève complètement son visage, une expression étonnée étalée dessus, puis relâche ses genoux pour poser ses mains au sol avec rapidité et se relever un peu, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il hurle dans sa joie.

"C'est vrai ?!"

Ces deux simples mots retentissent et ricochent contre les murs des maisons. Quelqu'un voulait enfin de sa compagnie et être son ami... Même si ce quelqu'un en question était un démon, il avait vraiment besoin de ne plus être seul...

**_"Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas ? Aller... Viens prendre ma main !"_**

La créature lui tend une main dotée de griffes et le petit Bob, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin un ami, frotte sa manche contre ses joues pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui y ont coulées avant de se lever, il a presque atteint les doigts de l'autre quand une voix qu'il ne peut que reconnaître lui parvient, une voix douce et mélodieuse : celle de sa maman.

"Balthazar ?"

Instantanément, sa main s'arrête contre le verre brisé, la grande main griffue a disparu, et sa tête se tourne inévitablement. Sa maman se tient au bout de la ruelle, elle le regarde de ses yeux chocolat, qu'elle est jolie sa maman !

"Balthazar, que fais-tu ici ?"

Elle s'approche de lui, faisant virevolter le bas de sa robe dans sa marche légère. Les talons fins sous ses chaussures tapent doucement contre les dalles froides de la rue pendant qu'il réalise que la pluie a cessée. Quand elle est face à lui, elle s'arrête et s'accroupit puis elle lui sourit.

"Aurais-tu perdu ta langue mon petit ?"

Il secoue la tête, incapable de formuler un mot. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici ! Comment l'a-t-elle trouvé ?

"Qu'as-tu encore fait Balthazar ? Tu saignes et tu es tout trempé !"

Elle se saisit de sa petite main légèrement ensanglantée, sort un morceau de tissu et vient nettoyer le sang avant de le presser contre la petite entaille dans sa paume.

"C'est sur ce miroir que tu t'es coupé ?"

Balthazar n'en sait rien, il n'a pas remarqué le sang sur sa main et maintenant que sa maman le dit, il ne cesse de le fixer, il est comme hypnotisé par sa couleur. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front et lui relève légèrement la tête pour qu'il la regarde.

"On va soigner ça à la maison, tu iras te sécher ensuite et tu auras ta surprise après, d'accord ?"

Les yeux du petit Bob s'illuminent, son anniversaire ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Un immence sourire aux lèvres, il hoche la tête et fait un énorme câlin à sa maman. Elle l'entoure de ses bras en retour et ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça avant qu'elle ne se recule un peu pour relever les mèches de cheveux devant les yeux de son fils afin de déposer un autre baiser sur son front.

"On y va ? Papa nous attend.

-On y va !"

Ils se relevèrent joyeusement et quittèrent cette ruelle main dans la main pour ne plus jamais y retourner, alors que la voix de la créature retentissait dans les oreilles de Balthazar, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire tout de même.


	3. Shin ne fut plus jamais seul

La voûte céleste s'étendait à perte de vue, la lune était entière et éclairait la forêt, une petite brise fraîche agitait les feuillages. Du haut de son arbre, il observait les environs. Il était calme et réceptif aux moindres sons, il pouvait discerner le craquement d'une brindille parmi les voix rieuses qui s'égosillaient plus bas. Et dans ce moment de calme, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il se demandait ce que son ami avait bien pu faire à manger quelques secondes plutôt, ses dernières avaient dérivée et a présent, un vieux souvenir se jouait sous ses paupières fermées.

_Une nuit sans lune, froide, au coin d'un feu, le vent sifflant et un ruisseau adjacent bruyant._

_"Dis... Tu crois que les gens sont tous aussi méchant ?... Tu crois que... Qu'ils me rejetteront tous à cause de ça ?... Est-ce que... Un jour, l'on cessera de me regarder comme un monstre...?"_

_Des mots prononcés par un enfant triste. Des questions posées à un renard venuelui tenir compagnie quelques heures. Des phrases reflétant toute la détresse, la tristesse, la peur et la solitude qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le petit sourit entre deux sanglots, recroquevillé face au feu crépitant face a lui, il avait besoin de parler._

_"Tu t'en fiches toi, hein...? Tu n'es pas différent de tes semblables..."_

_Une paire d'iris vertes, celle du petit renard, l'avait longuement fixée avant qu'il n'émette un petit jappement attendrissant._

Il rouvrit ses paupières quand son souvenir eu finit de se jouer. Les gens n'étaient jamais honnête, du moins ceux qu'il avait pu croiser, ils mentaient sans gêne pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient -ils s'étaient d'ailleurs joué de lui trop de fois- et ils avaient toujours peur de tout, une simple différence et les regards devenaient méfiants voire terrifiés.

Pourtant, il était comme eux : il avait deux yeux, deux bras, deux jambes, deux oreilles, des cheveux, un nez, une bouche, des doigts, des dents... Bref, il avait tout d'un humain, mais non ! Sa peau avait des teintes bleues alors non ! Non, ce n'était pas un humain, c'était un monstre aquatique avec trois cent quarante-sept dents et un aileron tranchant capable de dévorer cinquante-quatre petits-enfants pour le déjeuner ! Il soupira, se souvenant d'une petite fille trop curieuse venue lui demander de lui montrer ses nageoires...

Il ne comprenait pas cette façon de penser. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur de la différence. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il était né humain et il était mort humain pour renaître demi-élémentaire, pourtant il était rejeté juste parce qu'une créature de flotte avait décidé que son heure n'était pas venue... C'était courant de croiser des créatures non-humaine dans les villages du Cratère, on aurait pu croire que les humains s'y étaient habitués, qu'ils auraient cessé de croire tout un tas de choses absurdes sur ces créatures, mais non. Ils préféraient les ranger dans des cases stéréotypées ridicules... Non les nains ne sont pas tous alcooliques, non les elfes ne sont pas tous archers, non les demi-élémentaire ne sont pas tous des monstres assoiffés de sang... tous comme certains humains ne croient pas en ces conneries.

Et il en a vécu des aventures seul, tout au long de son périple, il a eu droit à toutes sortes de traitements... Il y a eu des gens voulant le "purifier" du démon qui avait pris possession de son corps après sa mort, d'autres le pourchassant pour le rattacher à l'église de l'eau, ceux qui avaient voulu le chasser d'un village, les idiots qui avaient eu la bonne idée de mettre le sur un bûcher pour voir s'il brûlait mieux qu'une personne "normal", des fous voulant le torturer par pure haine, des scientifiques l'ayant capturé pour le disséquer, l'étudier, des bandits qui l'attaquaient pour de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas, les alcooliques qui le frappaient pour se défouler au milieu d'un bar, des imbéciles qui voulaient voir si un gars à moitié en flotte pouvait se noyer et même une folle fortunée qui avait voulu le manger -cette folle pensait que manger des demi-élémentaires chaque matin ne la ferait plus vieillir.- . Il se souvient qu'il avait perdu l'espoir de son enfance, l'espoir qu'un jour personne ne le jugerait pour sa nature et qu'il ne serait plus seul à cause de cela. Il savait qu'il existait des gens qui ne le regarderaient pas avec haine, peur et dégoût, mais jamais il n'en avait croisé... Alors il était resté seul tout ce temps, et il n'aimait pas ça. La solitude était sa plus grande peur parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler, personne avec qui rire, personne pour l'aider, personne pour le protéger, personne a qui se confier... personne tout simplement... Et il avait fait avec, il avait marché sans compagnons à ses côtés, dans une peur constante de la bêtise des autres a son égard.…

Mais aujourd'hui, assit sur sa branche face à la lune, surveillant les alentours du camp, il n'était plus seul. Il avait trouvé des compagnons honnêtes avec lui, qui ne le jugeaient pas. Aujourd'hui, il sait que les gens qu'ils croisent continueront de le regarder avec haine, peur et dégoût mais il n'en a plus rien à faire, le regard des gens n'a plus d'importance, ce qui compte réellement c'est leurs regards à eux : ses amis...

"Shin ! Descend ton cul de l'arbre ! Grunlek à finit de préparer la bouffe !"

Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage à l'entente de cette voix bourrue.

"J'arrive !

-Magnes-toi si tu veux pas que ça refroidisse et qu'Éden bouffe ta part !"

Shinddah Kory entamait sa descente quand le paladin s'enfonça dans la forêt pour rejoindre les autres.

Et quand il arriva au camp et que les yeux de ses quatre amis se dirigèrent sur lui, **il sût que plus jamais il ne serait seul...**


	4. La malchance ne les lâcha plus

Ça devait être un jour comme les autres : tranquille. Si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas perdu en s'éloignant du chemin. Si seulement Shin n'avait pas voulu faire le malin en proposant un de ces fameux 'raccourcis'...

_"Mais je connais bien cette forêt ! vous pouvez me faire confiance les mecs !"_

Avait-il répété d'un air confiant avant qu'on ne lui cède parce que Balthazar n'en pouvait plus de cette non-civilisation.

Et voila que maintenant, après avoir établie un camp dans la soirée pour une pause -Et pour la nuit-, ils se retrouvaient face à un binôme de mercenaires qui passaient juste dans le coin a la base. Par chance, le premier avait glissé sur une plaque de glace créée accidentellement par Shin lorsqu'il rata son invocation d'Icy sous la surprise de cette attaque et s'était mangé un arbre de face si violemment qu'il sen brisa la nuque. Le choc de son corps contre le tronc fit trembler l'arbre et tombé une sorte d'araignée qui ne fut pas particulièrement contente et devint aggressive.

Pour tenter de régler le problème du second mercenaire, Grunlek s'interposa entre le demi élémentaire et lui, ayant chargé son poing de psyché avant de frappé violemment le sol, leur ennemi vasilla, réalisant une roulade parfaite sur le coté pour se retrouver face à Théo.

Le nain ne parvint pas a bouger : son bras s'était bloqué dans les roches, il tira dessus, prit au dépourvu quand les flammes de Balthazar lui passèrent a ras de la tête, faisant roussir un peu ses cheveux.

Le mage était aux prises avec la bestiole qui, après être tombée, le prit comme une attaque envers elle et tenta de s'accrocher au mage afin de s'en débarrasser d'une morsure mortelle. Dans sa panique, le demi-diable ne maîtrisait plus rien, Shin avait essayé de l'aider mais il ne fit que lui tirer une flèche dans l'épaule, encore.

En se concentrant afin de retenter sa chance, ce dernier attendit le bon moment pour lâcher une nouvelle flèche et enfin aider son ami convenablement en ayant cette bestiole une bonne fois pour toute... Quand il le fit, la flèche rata sa cible sans toucher Bob, réussi a ricocher sur une pierre lisse et plutôt que de se briser dessus, manqua de lui revenir au visage avant de finir dans la gorge du mercenaire que Théo n'arrivait pas à mettre hors de combat.

Dans un gargouillis sanglant, ce dernier fit voler la lame de l'inquisiteur, causé par un spasme violent, qui fendit la créature en deux. Sous la surprise, l'érudit tribucha sur le golem et parvint a le débloquer hasardeusement.

Les ennemis morts, les quatre amis s'échangèrent un regard, étonnés d'être en vie en faisant a ce point n'importe quoi...

Balthazar se releva, laissant Grunlek faire de même alors que Théo fouilla les poches du corps sans vie de leur ennemi, récupérant une bourse pleine avant de ramasser sa lame et de fouiller l'autre corps. Shin se contenta d'observer, s'excusant au près du mage qu'il avait involontairement blessé.

"Ça n'est rien... Et puis, au moins... On s'en est sorti..."

Lui répondit Bob, constatant sa robe de mage ignifugée bonne pour être rapiecée, encore...

"Bah, c'était pas gagné."

Soupira Grunlek en bougeant un peu son bras métallique, consterné par cette journée maudite.

Cette journée était vraiment marquée par la malchance : déjà ce matin, on ne savait trop comment, l'archer mit les pieds dans le foyer du feu, renversant les préparations que le nain avait faites pour leur déjeuné, avant de se mettre a courir comme un idiot un peu partout dans sa panique, faisant prendre les flammes a la flore des lieux. Quand Bob prit le contrôle de ces dernières pour stopper l'incendie, Shin réalisa qu'il avait tout simplement la capacité de l'éteindre de par sa condition de demi-élémentaire d'eau. Son réveil brutale, dû a sa chute de la branche sur laquelle il avait décidé de dormir la veille, ne permit pas a son cerveau de faire la connexion de suite.

Puis, Balthazar glissa pendant la montée d'une petite pente, se tordant la cheville a cause du cailloux qu'il n'avais pas vu, chutant sur Theo qui fut emporté dans sa chute parce qu'il venait de marcher sur une bestiole et essuyait le dessous de sa botte de l'inquisition sur un tas de feuilles mortes, brisant sa stabilité. Ils avaient ainsi rencontrés un arbre mort de plein fouet, se dernier se déracinant a cause du poids du paladin en armure et le cumule des forces de la gravité exercées sur eux deux. Le bois de cet arbre mort ne résista pas à cela et se brisa sans aucune difficulté , formant des morceaux comme terreux en libérant les insectes qui avaient élu domicile ici et commencé à le décomposer. Le cris aiguë et puissant du mage perça les tympans de ses trois amis, Théo eu juste le temps de le pousser et de s'extirpé avant que l'érudit ne s'enflamme. Jamais le mage ne se plaignit autant sur le reste du chemin, chouinant que ces insectes avaient été répugnant.

Et enfin, avant l'établissement du camp pour leur pause 'méritée' -mais surtout réclamée par Balthazar en boucle-, Théo avait glissé dans la petite rivière qui longeait la plaine ou ils s'installèrent à cause de la sorte de mousse qui recouvrait son fond, emportant le pauvre Grunlek avec lui qui n'avait rien demandé, leur faisant perdre un peu des rations qu'il leur restait dans le courant.

Bob n'en pouvait plus de cette journée, et de celles semblables qui l'avait précédée, il se posa sur sa couche, laissant Théo juger s'il userai sa mana pour lui, a cause du 'petit' trou dans son épaule. Il prit soin de commencer à essuyer le sang, l'inquisiteur se décidant finalement en se disant qu'il méditerait pour se recharger.

"On a vraiment pas de chance..."

Commenta simplement le demi-élémentaire en croquant dans une pomme, s'étant assit en fixant les flammes pendant que Théo passa devant lui pour pousser le tronc au sol et en faire une sorte de banc pour s'assoir.

"Je te le fais pas dire. Comment on fait pour rester en vie bordel ?

-Bonne question Bob, je crois qu'on a un peu de chance dans notre malchance...

-Si tu veux mon avis Grun', c'est plutôt le destin qui se moque de nous oui !

-Allons, calme toi...

-Facile a dire ! T'es celui qui a le moins bouffé aujourd'hui ! Moi j'en ai marre ! Je fais grève !"

Et Balthazar s'enroula dans ses couvertures, boudeur.

Le nain ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, un peu amusé face a cette bouille boudeuse, mais fut simplement interrompue par une exclamation de Théo :

"AH ! MAIS PUTAIN !"

Tout en piétinant un serpent, ce dernier, n'ayant normalement rien a faire dans un endroit comme celui-là, l'avait attaqué, Théo râla. Le brun finit par faire face a ses amis après l'avoir aplatit et continua de s'exclamer :

"Mais on a tellement de chance, a force, un jour on va vouloir butter un mec dans son repère mais on est tellement des merdes qu'on va mourir comme des bouffons sur des pièges de connard, genre... DES SABLES MOUVANTS ! Et quand le mec sortira pour aller pisser il tombera sur quatre cadavres sans comprendre ! Putain !"

L'énervement du paladin créa un blanc, les trois autres le fixèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire : il avait peut être raison, mais imaginer la scène était assez comique.

"Et puis tous ce qu'il dira c'est 'Ah, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce que ca fout là ? N'ettoyez-moi ça bon sang !' a ses larbins sans essayer de savoir !"

Continua Shinddha entre deux rires.

Ils rirent un peu plus, le paladin se contentant d'un sourire en coin alors qu'il tentait de garder un air énervé. Puis ils se calmèrent, Bob, bon publique, essuya une larme de rire.

"Ahh... C'était pas drôle..."

finit-il par répondre, en se redressant un peu.

"Oui, je crois que cette journée nous a fatigués plus que de raison..."

aquiesça Grunlek en reprenant ses préparatifs pour le dîner du soir.

Les autres ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord, bien pressés qu'elle s'achève avec l'espoir qu'il ne leur arrive pas pire demain.


	5. Mani eût un peu de compagnie

Ces grandes étendues d'herbes et de fleures couvertes par un ciel bleu a peine parcouru de quelques nuages, le soleil posté dans un coin qui rayonne et réchauffe doucement l'atmosphère, caressant les peaux pâles découvertes seulement depuis peu.

Ces forêts composées d'arbres massifs et majestueux, dont les feuillages épais laissaient pénétrer les rayons lumineux avec difficulté, offrant un peu de frais aux voyageurs qui arpentaient ses sentiers coincés entre les différentes plantes poussant en ces lieux, les quelques ruisseaux serpentant entre les arbres apportaient une ambiance si tranquille : l'eau s'écoulant sans interruption dans un clapoti reposant tout en reflétant la lumière venant à sa rencontre, la faisant sintiller.

Que la nature était magnifique.

Elle était si tranquille, si douce, si belle... De ses grands yeux innocents d'enfant, il n'y avait rien a craindre d'elle. Elle était sa meilleure amie, son amoureuse et sa confidente. Elle lui avait donnée des amis et de l'attention. Il aimait jouer avec toutes les bêtes qu'elle receuillait, les protéger et les aider.

De son jeune âge, Mani était un petit elfe adorable. Il était d'une candeur et d'une joie de vivre débordante. Il aimait rêver, c'était un petit tête-en-l'air. Il s'était créé sa petite bulle à lui, dedans il était si bien, à l'écart du monde et des autres.

Il était malheureusement orphelin, n'ayant jamais connu sa véritable famille, et ne s'y étant jamais réellement intéressé, il vivait dans un petit orphelinat religieux en périphérie de ville, situé dans ce que les gens appelaient "la ville-basse" mais qui n'était tout simplement pas considérée comme tel par les plus haut placés, car acceuillant des miséreux en quête de richesses. Les nobles de "la ville-haute" -la vraie ville- s'indignaient toujours de voir les bouseux s'agglutinés aux portails pour y entrer et les rejoindre. En fait, ils s'indignaient de la présence de cette ville-basse s'étant formée petit à petit autour de la haute quand les plus puissants ont interdits l'accès de la cité aux miséreux. Les bas quartiers étaient ainsi composés de piteuses petites chaumières qui acceuillaient paysans et ouvriers et de quelques petits commerces insalubres.

Ainsi, Mani ne vivait pas exactement au coeur de toute cette pauvreté, il vivait dans un orphelinat en ruine tenue par des religieuses strictes et sévères, financé par l'église de la lumière elle-même, pour que les enfants y vivant puissent vivre décemment et servir de chaire à cannon à l'église plus tard, parmit bon nombres d'autres enfants abandonnés. Il était le seul Elfe et ça faisait de lui un être bizarre, rejeté des autres enfants.

Son comportement innocent, naïf, curieux, joyeux, tête en l'air et son allure étrange faisait de lui une cible parfaite pour se moquer et se défoulé, après tout il était particulièrement stupide, qui le prendrait au sérieux ?

Mais le petit Mani ne se laissait pas abattre par tout ça, il renforçait les murs de sa bulle, préférant vivre dans son univers et dès qu'il le pouvait, il partait et allait joyeusement gambader dans les plaines et la forêt environnante.

Ses longues journées de semaines se composaient d'un réveil aux aurores pour une prière à la lumière dans la petite chapelle au centre du batiment principal suivit d'un maigre déjeuné composé de pain et d'une rapide toilette avant que les classes ne commencent. Ainsi, les enfants étaient séparés par âge dans de vieux bâtiments délabrés pour y apprendre ce que les religieuses pensaient qu'ils étaient capable de comprendre.

Alors les enfants entraient en rang dans leur bâtiment, enlevaient leurs chaussures pleines de terre -dû a la traversé de la cour pour atteindre ces bâtiments- à l'entrée de chaque salles pour enfiler des sortes de chaussons rapiècer de toutes parts et rentraient en file indienne pour s'installer à leur bureau. Et elle finissait dans l'après-midi juste avant le piètre goûter qu'on leur donnait. Et ce n'était qu'une fois les classes finit qu'il était libre.

Et a chaque sortie de classe, le petit Mani glissait sous son bureau en attendant que les autres sortent, il y refaisait ses tresses en patientant, puis rangeait ses affaires pour se précipité vers la sortie, attraper sa saccoche et sauter dans ses bottes. Il profitait des couloirs vides dû à l'heure du goûter pour sortir discrètement du bâtiment et longer la clôture. D'ici, il poussait ensuite une planche bancale de cette clôture pour se glisser à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat le plus discrètement possible et partait en courant dans les rues après l'avoir replacée, prenant les ruelles étroites, sales, pour atteindre au plus vite le pont qui faisait sortir ou entrer les gens dans la ville basse.

Mani était assez agile et discret pour ne jamais se faire prendre, bien qu'il soit particulièrement maladroit. Ainsi, il passait quelques heures dans la nature, observant la végétation les petites bêtes avant d'être contraint de rentrer pour le soupet. Il était assez malin pour ne pas emprunter le même chemin que quand il sortait, alors il passait par la petite porte arrière qui ne fermait jamais correctement, escaladait la facade en pierre et regagnait sa chambre dont la fenêtre restait constamment ouverte, se débarbouillait rapidement et ré-aparaissait aux côtés des autres dans la grande salle qui servait a manger. A force, les religieuses avaient cessé de lui passé un savon, ne savant pas qu'il avait quitté l'enceinte de l'établissement et pensait quil se cachait simplement dans les pièces abandonnées, car trop dangereuses, des bâtiments.

La journée du petit Mani venait a peine de commencer qu'il savait qu'elle allait être horrible, à peine réveillé qu'il avait pû entendre un des autres orpelins hurler aux religieuses que le seul encore endormit était "le truc débile aux oreilles pointues". Étant le seul elfe de cet orphelinat, il n'avait aucun doute qu'on parlait de lui et il sentait qu'il allait encore être la victime des autres.

Ce qui se confirma par la suite quand ont lui jetta le pain dur au visage. Ce qui s'enchaîna avec des bousculades, des mains venant tirer sur ses tresses pour les lui défaire additionné avec des moqueries. Mani ne dit rien, même s'il perdit son sourire pour retenir des larmes. Il savait que ça ne servait a rien de se plaindre ou de répliquer, les religieuses le disputaient toujours lui, parce qu'il se faisait des idées, que les autres ne voulaient que jouer et qu'il devait apprendre a s'intégrer plutôt que de rester dans son coin.

En fait, les adultes ne comprenaient jamais sa situation... Elles ne voyaient jamais a quel point il souffrait de la méchanceté des autres, eux qui trouvaient ça si amusant parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'ils ne faisaient que "rire et s'amuser" sans comprendre qu'ils étaient les seuls... C'est pour ca qu'il fuyait à chaque fin de classe, pour retrouver un endroit où il se sent bien, où il se sent à sa place. Mani ne demandait en fait qu'à être libre de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'il veut, sans qu'on ne le juge ou le punisse.

Alors une fois en classe, loin des coups de ses camarades pour quelques temps, il passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour effacé cet horrible début de journée, plia sa jambe gauche sur sa chaise pour s'appuyer dessus et posa son coude droit sur son bureau avant de laisser reposer sa tête dans sa main pour regarder par la fenêtre. À travers le verre sale et fisuré, voir brisé a certain endroit, il se concentra sur les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel normalement bleu et cachaient le soleil, privant les végétaux et les êtres de sa douce de chaleur et se fit la réflexion que le ciel lui même passait également une mauvaise journée.

La règle en bois qui tapa sèchement sur le coin supérieur droit de son bureau le fit sursauter, tomber de sa chaise et heurter assez violemment le rebord de la fenêtre. La règle frappa une deuxième fois, mais sur son crâne cette fois-ci.

"Mani. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de te tenir correctement ?"

Le questionna sèchement la religieuse qui lui servait d'enseignante, tapant sa règle dans sa main d'un air mécontent.

"Euhm... Beaucoup trop...?"

La règle s'abbatit une nouvelle fois sur sa tête.

"Alors pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas capable de t'assoir correctement, bon sang !"

S'énerva-t-elle, particulièrement furieuse d'avoir a toujours lui répéter la même chose. Elle reprit ensuite son chemin entre les bureaux.

Mani frotta son crâne endorlorie, en se relevant pour s'assoir convenablement, il entendit les chuchotements peu discrets de ses camarades derrière lui.

"C'est parce qu'il est débiiiiile !

-Oui, c'est un bon rien, il sait même pas s'assoir sur une chaise !

-Arrêtez... Il sait même pas ce que c'est une chaise !"

Les ricanements dans son dos le fit baisser les yeux, il se sentait si seul dans cette classe... Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, dans une pièce aussi petite et délabrée avec des enfants aussi méchants et tortionnaires et des adultes aussi aveugles et sourds. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment de solitude, ce sentiment que jamais personne ne vous comprendrait ou n'en ferait l'effort parce que vous êtes... Un déchet... Les larmes lui vinrent et restèrent aux coins de ses yeux, il hésitait à s'enfuir, là maintenant, à prendre ses affaires et à rejoindre sa seule amie : la nature. Mais il avait déjà été vu hier après-midi quand il était sorti par la clôtures et les religieuses avaient comprit qu'il ne se cachait pas dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat et lui avaient encore passé un savon, il n'avait pas envie de refaire ça en journée... Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande respiration et frotta ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il allait attendre, il serait libre plus tard, il pourrait partir.

Alors il encaissa les piques acérées dans son dos qui venaient se planter sans aucune pitié dans ses sentiments, il encaissa les remarques acerbes de son enseignante qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était un idiot et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de bon dans sa vie plutard, qu'il fallait qu'il étudie, qu'il travail dur et qu'il prit plus pour prouver sa foi et ne pas finir en enfer. Il encaissa. Et il garda son sourire comme un masque, il acquiesca simplement à chaque mot de la religieuse alors que derrière ce sourire, il ramassait les morceaux éparpillés de ses sentiments ayant volés en éclats. Il avait toujours plus envie de partir, de se mettre dans un coin et d'être enfin tranquille.

Il était à bout, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, aller, il suffisait de tenir bon et il serait libre.

Un bout de papier rebondit sur sa tête parmit les autres morceaux qu'il recevait, celui-ci était plus gros, et avait l'air de contenir un message. Donc Mani l'ouvrit :

**_Personne ne t'aime, meurt._**

et s'en fut juste trop. Trop pour sa joie de vivre qui se consummait lentement, petit à petit, jours après jours. Trop pour ses pauvres sentiments déjà à l'état de pauvres particules, malmenés par les autres. Trop pour ce petit Elfe adorable qui voulait proposer son aide à tout le monde mais qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses par sa maladresse et qui avait finit par s'isoler au fur et à mesure. Trop pour cet enfant orphelin différent de par ses origines. Trop pour n'importe qui, qui aurait pû être à sa place.

Alors il se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise pendant que le barrage qui avait retenue ses larmes jusque là avait cédé, attirant l'attention de tous.

"Mani ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il n'y eu pas de réponse à la religieuse qui écrivait à la craie sur le grand tableau, l'elfe lâcha le papier qu'il laissa sur la table, serrant ensuite les poings en baissant la tête.

"Mani, assis-toi, tu déranges tes camarades."

Il n'écouta pas, et se précipita en dehors de la salle, n'en supportant pas plus. La religieuse l'appelant en le sommant de revenir, ne comprenant pas ce départ soudain, elle resta cependant à l'entrée de la salle, ne sortant pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et jetta un regard aux autres enfants, ses yeux finissant sur le bureau vide de Mani sur lequel trônait ce bout de papier froissé et déchiré. Elle traversa alors la petite salle pour s'en saisir et lire. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, constatant les bout de papier plus petits jonchant le sol tout autour de ce bureau-ci.

Le petit Elfe quitta le bâtiment à toute jambe, évitant les autres religieuses dans les couloirs sur son passage, manquant de se faire attraper. Il longea la clôture et vint essayer de bouger la planche qui se trouva être bloquée. Alors, il ne pourrait plus sortir par là à l'avenir ? Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps, il reprit sa courses, les larmes dévalant ses joues brouillaient sa vue mais ne l'empechèrent pas de faire le tour du bâtiment principal pour escalader la façade et atteindre le trou du mur du dernier étage, normalement interdit à toute personne car trop dangereux. Une fois là, il se laissa glisser contre le mur à sa droite, au milieux des décombres du toit s'étant effondré a un endroit et de la poussière. Il s'y recroquevilla et y pleura librement toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il resta un long moment comme ça, laissant ses sanglots se tarrir petit à petit, relevant la tête sur l'étage abandonné en essuyant les sillons de ses larmes sur son avant bras. Il y avait de l'agitation en bas, il pouvait entendre les religieuses l'appeler dans la cours. Il était hors de question qu'il aille bien gentiment les rejoindre, alors il s'enfonça entre les deux poutres qui avaient formés la structure du toit avant leur effondrement, prenant soin de ne pas déchirer les toiles des petites araignées sur son chemin.

Il fit de plus en plus sombre au fur et a mesure qu'il s'enfonçait, même s'il arrivait encore a distinguer les formes, c'était de plus en plus compliqué, le trou n'éclairant qu'une faible partie des lieux, le petit elfe avança lentement tatonnant. Les planches du sol grinçaient dangereusement sous ses pas, il dû en éviter quelques unes pour ne pas les faire céder mais finit par trébucher sur un vieux carton et tomber la tête la première dans une énorme toile.

Il mit un peu de temps a s'en rendre compte et se releva doucement en enlevant les toiles qu'il avait sur le visage. Des petits mouvements sur sa tête l'intriguèrent, alors il vint y poser une main pour sentir quatre petites pattes velues monter dessus, ça l'étonna un instant avant qu'une deuxième ne prenne place sur ses doigts. Il ramena sa main à son visage, observant difficilement les contours de deux petites araignées qui ne fuyaient pas. Puis il se releva, en faisant attention à la toile, il fit marche arrière pour bénéficier d'un peu plus de luminosité.

Il se stoppa ensuite, reportant son attention sur les deux petites bêtes qui commençaient à se balader librement sur lui. Il trouva étrange qu'elles ne prennent pas la fuite et vint doucement effleurer l'une d'elle, qui le laissa faire.

Alors le petit elfe s'installa contre une des poutre tombé, et essaya de leur parler un peu. Bien sûr, elles ne répondirent pas, mais elles restèrent avec lui. Alors Mani continua de leur parler, comme on le ferait avec un chat ou un chien, pas vraiment dans l'espoir qu'ils nous comprennent mais juste pour déballer ses émotions. Et il le fit un long moment, tant et si bien, que quand il se stoppa pour regarder dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Alors, il fit descendre ses deux petites amies de sur lui et entreprit de regagner sa chambre, n'ayant pas réellement faim au vu des événements blessant de la journée. Ainsi, il se fit particulièrement discret pour escalader jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre toujours entrouverte et s'installer dans son lit. La fatigue se fit aussitôt ressentir et il ne mit pas bien longtemps a s'endormir.

Par la suite, rien ne s'arrangea bien plus, a l'exception que les autres enfants finissaient puni quand ils allaient trop loin dans leur agressivité envers Mani. Ce qui ne les empêchèrent pas de faire bien pire une fois les adultes plus dans les parages. Le petit elfe finisait donc souvent dans les combles en ruine du bâtiment principal, il y retrouvait les petites araignées qui finirent par élire domicile dans ses cheveux.

La présences des deux petites bêtes faisaient fuire les gosses qui n'osaient plus lever la main sur lui par peur de les voir surgir des tresses du petit brun.

Alors il les garda précieusement avec lui, prenant soin d'elles comme il le pût.

Et bien que Mani subissait encore et toujours les insultes des autres, il n'avait plus les cheveux tirés ce qui défaisait ses tresses, d'ecchymoses sur le corps, de boue sur ses vêtements quand on le poussait pour le rouer de coups...

Ces deux petites araignées lui avaient rendu la vie un peu plus facile grâce à leur simple présence...

Mani ne leur serait jamais assez reconnaissant...


End file.
